Various data communication systems have been developed over the years for communicating data across data communications channels, networks, data lines, or other data links. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a persistent problem, however, is to communicate control data or control information from a first data communications device across a channel or data line to a second data communications device and from the second data communications device across the channel or data line to the first data communications device in noisy environmental conditions.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, if information is sent across a data line. To have a function ON, then a clock signal is sent on the data line, and to have the function OFF, no signal is sent. In a noisy environment, noise can activate the control function in error.
To address this problem, as illustrated in FIG. 3, previous attempts have been made to send or transmit data on 2/3 lines. A first data line is for bit clock data, a second data line is for frame clock data, and a third data line is for control data or information. The data/control information is not correlated to or with the other data lines which are much more sensitive to noise. Increased or similar performance, e.g., little or no interference from the noise, and the required use of fewer data lines, however, remains desirable.